


Crush

by capt_eli



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>l'Cie or not, Hope is a kid and kids get crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be open to be anyone in the party because I couldn't pick.

It had been nearly two hours ago by now, but Hope’s heart still fluttered when he remembered. It was embarrassing, really, the way he jumped back so violently over a bug, though to be fair Pulse had _really big_ bugs. They seemed even bigger when they flew out of nowhere directly into your face. Hope had yelped and stumbled backwards until his back hit their front. They made a small surprised noise and steadied Hope with strong hands on his arms and amused words of caution. Hope managed to thank them without stammering even once.

His toe caught a rock and though he didn’t trip, it brought him back to the present. He sighed. Of all the things to get while trying to save the world, it had to be a crush.


End file.
